


You Howl At The Moon

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Showki, Showki Mini bingo 2020, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, bingo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun is asked by his friends to help take a picture inside an incredibly creepy house. What none of them know is they’re about to run in to things that are supposedly a myth or fairytale.Showki Mini BingoPrompt AU: SupernaturalOne shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	You Howl At The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another bingo prompt for amusement :3

In hindsight anything that Minhyuk thought was a good idea was usually a bad idea. Yet here was Kihyun in the passenger seat of his friend’s car driving to the middle of nowhere for a stupid competition. And it wasn’t even a legitimate competition it was one between a rowdy bunch of underground rappers that his friend knew. Said friend was dating Minhyuk and here they were. Kihyun was pretty reasonable but when his friend pouted he had to agree. Lee Jooheon knew how to use his dimples. No wonder Minhyuk snatched him up. 

Beside Kihyun was a sleepy looking male who had been bullied with affection in to driving them. Chae Hyungwon was so good looking he had males and females swoon over him; but he just wanted to take naps. Kihyun and Hyungwon would bicker but it was out of love. All four males huddled in the car attended the same university together. They’d known each other for way too long if they would willingly do this. “Tell me again why I’m going?” Kihyun said to the two men in the backseat. 

“Becaaauusee Gunhee said we needed to take a picture inside the house and you’re a photographer!” Jooheon’s exasperated voice spoke up answering Kihyun’s question. Minhyuk snickered beside his boyfriend as Kihyun turned to glare at them. “Couldn’t you find new friends to rap with?” He said in annoyance and sighed. Hyungwon glanced periodically at the GPS and hoped Jooheon knew where they were going. Kihyun fiddled with the camera in his lap and hoped he didn’t look nervous. It was dark as fuck outside. 

After another 15 minutes the car rolled to a quiet stop near a large, decrepit looking house. It was old judging by the style alone but nature trying to reclaim also spoke of age. Hyungwon ran a hand through his blonde hair while they sat in silence. Kihyun mirrored the motion by running his hand through his black hair. “Okay I’m beginning to see this is a bad idea.” Jooheon’s shaky voice spoke up. Of course the man was a scaredy cat. Kihyun glanced back at him. Jooheon wore a beanie over his blue hair and a sandy blonde Minhyuk was hugging on to him. 

“We’re already here.” Kihyun said shortly and opened the car door. It was dark and cold. There were no artificial lights around to illuminate anything so it was pitch black aside from the headlights. Kihyun hugged his coat tighter to his body and waited as car doors shut behind him. Minhyuk stood beside him still hugging a trembling Jooheon and once the headlights turned off Hyungwon appeared on Kihyun’s other side. “Go on Ki.” Minhyuk whispered and received a glare in response, “I’m not going alone!” 

Hyungwon snorted as a flashlight turned on that he held. “Let’s go I want to go to bed.” He muttered at them and after a second Kihyun strolled off towards the house with Hyungwon in tow. Minhyuk and Jooheon brought up the rear because Jooheon really didn’t want to do this anymore. Kihyun studied the door and pushed on it. He almost jumped when it haphazardly sort of fell open, a hinge barely holding on. “Oops.” He muttered under his breath before stepping in to the dark house. Hyungwon illuminated the way as he entered behind him. Kihyun was pretty sure he heard Minhyuk whimpering. 

“Where was it supposed to be?” Kihyun didn’t know why he was whispering but for some reason he felt on edge. “it’s supposed to be-be somewhere in a living room or-“ Jooheon was trying to answer but he hugged on to Minhyuk again. Kihyun rubbed at his face before looking around once more. He tested the floor and felt uneasy as it creaked. A glance at Hyungwon and they both shuffled along. He heard Minhyuk and Jooheon following behind them. 

“This might work?” Hyungwon’s husky voice spoke up once they reached what may have been a living room. Kihyun saw a doorway that probably went in to a kitchen. “It should.” Kihyun began fumbling with buttons on his camera as Jooheon whimpered by Minhyuk. He turned to say something when a terrible creaking and splintering sound started under his feet. Before he could react a large chunk of floor disappeared taking Hyungwon with it. Minhyuk and Jooheon both shrieked, slamming their bodies flush with a wall while hyperventilating. 

Kihyun felt his legs trembling and he finally scooted close to the opening of the hole. “Wonnie? Wonnie!” Kihyun shouted down and heard a groan. A moment later a beam of light illuminated Hyungwon sitting amongst the debris in a basement. “Wonnie are you hurt?” Kihyun called down at him as his heart beat fast. Hyungwon grimaced, “Think I sprained an ankle.” He called up while looking around himself. “Okay get me the fuck out of here.” Hyungwon’s voice sounded stressed out suddenly. Kihyun groaned in frustration and peered around the hole. “Shit let me find the basement door it has to be close by.” He glanced at the two petrified men nearby and rolled his eyes. 

“Hurry up!” Hyungwon called out and Kihyun sprung in to action. He maneuvered around the hole and blindly followed the wall in to the kitchen. Kihyun dug in his pocket for his phone and turned the flashlight on. “I found it!” He called out. Kihyun studied the door before yanking on it. It didn’t budge. He yanked again. “Shit.” He contemplated calling for Minhyuk and Jooheon but odds are they wouldn’t move. “Wonnie I have to find something to jam the door open okay?” He almost yelled don’t move but decided against it. 

Kihyun bent down and moved around pieces of wood that came from who knows where. He scowled in frustration knowing Hyungwon was probably freaking out. “Minhyuk find me something!” He yelled out irritably. Kihyun took his camera from around his neck and set it gently on an old table. He heard a noise and a chunk of metal appeared by his head. Perfect! “Thanks!” Kihyun moved to the door happy that Minhyuk complied. He jammed the metal in and began yanking on it, trying to lean his weight in to it. “I’m coming Wonnie just hold on!” He called out in a gasp. 

“Do you need help?” 

Kihyun opened his mouth to respond when he realized something. That deep voice was definitely not loud ass Minhyuk. It was also not scaredy cat Jooheon. Kihyun felt the freezing grip of fear in his veins and along his limbs. He finally convinced himself to turn around. His shaking legs complied and he turned halfway to peer at who spoke. He could see the outline of a man almost the same height as Hyungwon except instead of lean the male had broad shoulders and larger thighs. Hell even the arms looked bigger. What was worse was the fact that male had eyes the color of amber and they glowed slightly. 

“Mi-Min-“ Kihyun whimpered even though his friend would never hear him. His body stayed rooted as the larger male moved closer and very easily shoved the metal piece hard enough to break the door frame. As he did it, thus dislodging the stuck door, Kihyun heard something. “Ki! Ki I think there’s someone down here Ki!” Hyungwon’s terrified yelling broke Kihyun’s frozen spell. He turned and yanked the door open before attempting to scramble down the basement steps. He would have fell if a strong hand didn’t grab on to his arm. He hovered half in the air until the person let go so Kihyun could carefully rush. He had no thoughts just find his friend. 

“Wonnie!” He could see the erratic beam of light as Kihyun ran up to him. Hyungwon looked terrified and his fingers dug in to Kihyun’s arm once he was beside him. “There’s someone here!” He hissed at Kihyun. “I know!” Kihyun whispered back and put himself more in front of Hyungwon when the tall figure had finally appeared a few feet away. “I told you.” Kihyun whispered in fear and felt Hyungwon’s hand tighten. “I meant that guy.” Hyungwon whimpered his sentence out as a pale, muscular male materialized out of the darkness. His eyes also glowed amber and he raised his hands in submission. 

“Hyungwon I love you I’m sorry if I ever hurt your feelings you’re my best friend.” Kihyun whispered quickly to the taller male who still squeezed his arm. “We won’t hurt you.” The man who just appeared spoke and his voice sounded normal. Kihyun moved closer to Hyungwon. “We-we’re sorry we trespassed please.” Kihyun whispered it but he knew the men heard him. Something told him they weren’t normal. The muscular guy looked confused and glanced at the tall, silent male by him. “Just go.” The voice spoke from the other and Kihyun briefly saw a handsome face with plush lips and round cheeks. Still terrifying though. 

Kihyun yanked Hyungwon’s arm over his shoulder and immediately began dragging the tall male who finally reacted. He hopped and stepped quickly as Kihyun brought him upstairs. He knew the men were following so Kihyun bee-lined back in to the living room spotting his two terrified friends still hugging each other without moving. “Go you idiots!” Kihyun snapped at them and the four men ran outside. Kihyun helped a hobbling Hyungwon while Minhyuk opened doors for them. He shoved the taller man in to the passenger seat as Minhyuk dove in the back with Jooheon. 

Kihyun paused for a moment as he ran to the driver’s side. His camera! He wanted to cry but when he spotted the glowing eyes watching him he simply jumped in the car and sped away. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun didn’t go to classes the next day. He still lived with his parents to save money so he just faked being ill. He didn’t answer any of Jooheon’s texts at the moment. Still feeling bitter and upset about his camera. He’d saved for that model for a year! Kihyun sighed miserably in his room. His camera. His poor camera. Maybe those guys ate it? Okay that made Kihyun snort in amusement. Hyungwon had texted him saying he was on crutches for two weeks but he got to nap a lot today so he was in a good mood. 

Kihyun moped around the majority of the day. His mom came home for a few hours before having to rush back to work. Kihyun didn’t mind being home alone because he felt safe in his house. Well usually. Kihyun shut his fridge door when he swore he heard the neighbor’s dogs barking. Kihyun waited a second before opening his front door. It was dark out but the streetlights were on. He waited and heard the dogs still freaking out. “What the hell...” he muttered in annoyance. Stepping out of the door to walk a few feet out. He peered up and down the street but saw nothing. Shrugging he returned to his house and locked the door. 

He must still be paranoid from the night before. He shook his head at his foolishness and went upstairs to brush his teeth. He had texted Minhyuk back and promised to talk to Jooheon tomorrow. His feet padded in to his room and Kihyun stretched happily. He shut his door and cut the light before crawling in to bed. It took him a second but that hair standing feeling swept over him. Kihyun sat up and looked around. Damn why’d he turn the light off! His eyes still hadn’t adjusted. He felt his body freeze when amber eyes stared at him at the other end of the room. 

Kihyun clutched his sheets to his chest. He had zero weapons. Great. “How-how did you get in here?” He whispered and the tall figure moved closer. “Front door.” The calm voice spoke. Kihyun almost face palmed. “What do you want?” He squeaked out, “Will you kill me?” He really didn’t want to know the answer to that. He swore he saw a confused look, “No. I would never.” The man spoke again. Kihyun narrowed his eyes as if trying to determine if he was being truthful. The figure moved even closer and Kihyun gulped. “You left this.” The man spoke quietly and Kihyun’s camera was set on the foot of the bed. 

Kihyun’s eyes stared at the camera and silence fell over the room. “How?” He finally asked. The male crouched a little by Kihyun’s bed after a moment of silence. Outside light shone in his room and Kihyun could make out the man’s face. If he wasn’t terrified he’d be attracted to him. Okay why lie he was attracted to him but he blamed adrenaline. “Your scent” The man said, “I tracked you.” He shrugged. Kihyun blushed and sniffed himself. He heard a deep chuckle, “You smell nice.” The man offered and Kihyun ignored his happy feeling.

“What are you?” Kihyun finally asked the million dollar question. The male hesitated and tilted his head to the side. A pause and then he spoke, “I’m a werewolf.” More silence. Kihyun tugged at his blanket while the man watched him. “What’s your name?” Kihyun had no idea why he asked but it felt right. He saw the man hesitating, “My name?...it’s...Hyunwoo.” He spoke quietly almost as if he didn’t want to actually say. Kihyun repeated the name in his head. “I’m Kihyun.” He blurted it out and then stuck his hand out to shake. God he was embarrassing. The man stared at his hand before scooting up by the bed and reaching out with his own. It all but engulfed Kihyun’s and he gave it a hesitant shake. 

Kihyun beamed happily at him and jumped when he heard voices downstairs. “Shit! My parents.” He whispered at Hyunwoo. The larger male peered over his shoulder before swiftly going to the bedroom window. “Wait!” Kihyun found himself speaking before thinking, “Will you come back tomorrow?” The man’s broad body hesitated, “Do you want me too?” Kihyun blushed like an idiot. “Yes.” Another hesitation, “Then I will.” 

—————————————————————

Kihyun forgot about a study session he had and he cursed himself mentally as he friend Jinyoung dropped him off at home. For some reason the other male stood there awkwardly by his car so Kihyun had to stand there too. “Um Kihyun-ah-“ after a second he began speaking before a deep growl echoed nearby. Both men jumped and faced an impossibly large dog. Or was it a wolf? It was huge! Kihyun almost screeched until he noticed the eyes. Amber. He swallowed and prayed he was right. “Oh that’s just my-my neighbor’s dog, we’re watching him. He’s probably hungry I have to go!” He waved at his dumbfounded friend and jogged off towards the “dog”. 

Kihyun motioned with his chin as he jogged around the side of his house and breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of claws clicking behind him. After listening for the sound of the car leaving Kihyun lost the tension in his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair. He peered at the large wolf, “Hyunwoo?” The ears flicked and Kihyun grinned. “Hey you scared my friend.” He made a tsk sound. “Why aren’t you..you know human?” He waved his hands trying to explain. He saw the wolf study him before the animal began moving in a strange way. It happened so fast Kihyun barely blinked. And there stood a very fit, very naked Hyunwoo. Kihyun squeaked, “You-you’re naked!” He covered his eyes.

“Ah yes I forgot my clothing.” Hyunwoo sounded amused but slightly embarrassed which helped. Kihyun groaned, “I may have something in my room but you’ll have to be quiet.” He heard Hyunwoo hum in acknowledgement. Okay have to sneak a naked guy in. Easy. Kihyun almost laughed as he led Hyunwoo in to his dark house. He shushed him immediately before quickly moving to his room. Kihyun held his breath as Hyunwoo slipped in past him and he shut his door softly. What the hell was he doing?! Kihyun had clearly gone mad. 

He tried to not look at the naked guy. Really! Okay he didn’t try hard but man did he have nice muscles. Kihyun cleared his throat and after some digging pulled out sweatpants Hyungwon had left over. “Here.” He handed it to Hyunwoo while looking to the side. Once it was safe Kihyun sat on his bed and leaned on his palms. Hyunwoo curiously moved around the room quiet as a mouse. He lifted things and even smelt them. Kihyun watched as he studied a picture of Kihyun and his friends. Did he smile? “Was your friend okay?” Kihyun was startled but recovered, “Hyungwon? Yes he just sprained an ankle but nothing serious.” Hyunwoo nodded solemnly at that. 

“Why did you scare my friend earlier?” Kihyun asked with a raised brow. Hyunwoo looked over at him before approaching the bed and sitting nearby on the floor by it. “He had ill intentions towards you.” It took Kihyun a second to process that, “What? You mean like sexual?” He asked and he swore Hyunwoo blushed. “I believe so.” The taller male nodded. “Oh I mean I kind of figured but thanks...I think.” Kihyun wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Hyunwoo watched him intensely from where he sat and Kihyun shifted a little. 

“Do you like him?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun laughed, “Jinyoung? No not like that we’re just friends.” Why was he telling him all that. Hyunwoo tilted his head and studied Kihyun. “Do you have a mate?” If Kihyun didn’t know he wasn’t human he’d be weirded out, “By mate I assume you mean boyfriend and no.” He shrugged and sat up more to see Hyunwoo better instead of leaning on his palms. “Do you?” Kihyun was curious now. “No.” Hyunwoo seemed almost sad but the emotion disappeared from his face quickly. “Do you guys live in that house?” Kihyun leaned forward slightly curiosity fueling him. “No, we were out hunting and heard a ruckus.” Hyunwoo answered but he grinned as he spoke. 

“Ah Hyungwon’s tree-like body falling through the floor.” Kihyun nodded and Hyunwoo chuckled quietly. “Hoseokkie liked your friend.” Hyunwoo smiled softly at the admission. “Hoseokkie? Oh your friend? The muscular guy?” Hyunwoo nodded at him. “I’m sure if Hyungwon wasn’t having a heart attack he’d have hit on your friend, he’s totally his type.” Kihyun snickered and Hyunwoo seemed to light up slightly from his words. He studied the bigger man for a moment, “Are there a lot of you?” He watched Hyunwoo’s expression hoping to not hurt him. “No not really, we’re a bit rare I guess.” He shrugged but didn’t look as excited. 

Kihyun hummed and the room lapsed in to a comfortable silence. He tried not too but Kihyun suddenly yawned. Hyunwoo looked startled, “I’m sorry you must be tired!” Kihyun shrugged but smiled sleepily, “A little. You can lay on my bed you know.” He stretched and curled up comfortably on his blanket. He could see Hyunwoo hesitating but finally in a painstakingly slow way the taller male climbed up on the bed and settled by him. His eerie yet oddly pretty eyes watched Kihyun. The shorter male tried to keep his eyes open but lost the battle and slipped in to slumber. 

After a few minutes of sleep Kihyun was oblivious to the nose that brushed against his neck softly, inhaling his scent. And then the room was empty save for it’s owner.

—————————————————————

It was four days later and Kihyun had a dumb idea. He had invited Hyungwon over to spend the night to help him study. Of course Hyungwon was grouchy with having to hobble on crutches but once he was sitting with snacks he was fine. “You know if you didn’t try to punch Minnie you wouldn’t have fallen over and hurt yourself again.” Kihyun reminded him while flipping through notes. “He took my shrimp chips.” Was Hyungwon’s reply. Kihyun snorted and almost dropped his book when he heard a tap on his window. “What was that?” Hyungwon looked concerned as Kihyun scampered to the window. 

He gave Hyungwon a reassuring smile before opening his window quickly. Amber eyes peered at him as Hyunwoo grabbed the window sill and jumped inside. He heard Hyungwon gasp as another set of hands grabbed the windowsill and Hoseok jumped in after him. Kihyun shut the window fast and turned. Hyungwon had eyes as wide as saucers, “Ki that’s-that’s-“ Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Yes it’s the guys from the house but I promise they’re really sweet!” Well Hyunwoo was for sure but he kept quiet. 

Hyunwoo stood by Kihyun and smiled at him as Hoseok approached Hyungwon. The taller male pressed himself against the side of the bed. “I’m sorry about your ankle.” Hoseok looked apologetic and Kihyun saw Hyungwon’s features soften just slightly. “Not-not your fault.” Hyungwon stumbled out and cleared his throat. Hoseok crouched and stared at Hyungwon quietly. “See I told you he likes him, he’ll do that all night.” Hyunwoo said down to Kihyun who snorted. Hoseok didn’t look offended but Hyungwon was bright red. 

“Quit teasing them.” Kihyun smacked Hyunwoo’s arm before jumping on to his bed. Hyunwoo’s eyes followed his movements and he climbed up on the bed by Kihyun. “I missed you.” Hyunwoo said it calmly but Kihyun blushed now. “Jeez how are you not embarrassed!” He muttered and noticed Hyunwoo had shifted closer. Kihyun’s heart beat faster and the blush got stronger as Hyunwoo brushed his nose against Kihyun’s hair. A moment later a hand brushed his face and Kihyun felt a fluttery feeling which made no sense. “Are you two dating?” Hyungwon’s voice interrupted their moment. 

“What! No! We’re friends.” Kihyun stammered and Hyunwoo continued watching him. “Oh? I thought you were courting him?” Hoseok spoke up now as he had moved to study Hyungwon’s bandaged up ankle. “Huh?” Kihyun looked dumbfounded and he looked at Hyunwoo who was bright red. He stared at the werewolf until he looked away sheepishly, “I mean it-it was a thought.” Well that was new information. Information he would have preferred to know alone. He felt all the eyes on him now and he looked off somewhere to the right. 

The awkward ensuing silence was finally broken by a grouchy Hyungwon, “This is hard to watch” He struggled to get up, “You there, muscle boy! I’m hungry help me to the kitchen.” Kihyun’s mouth dropped open at the command but he was even more surprised that Hoseok moved forward and pulled Hyungwon up to carry him bridal style. “Hey wait-“ Hyungwon tried to speak but they were out the door immediately. It took a second and Kihyun cackled. “Serves him right.” He sniffed haughtily and looked at Hyunwoo again. The other male was looking down and the tips of his ears were red. 

Kihyun studied him in silence for a few moments. I mean technically Hyunwoo was like a walking wet dream. He’d be lying if he said his strength and eyes weren’t a turn on. “Do you like me?” Kihyun blurted the question out and Hyunwoo froze. He finally looked at Kihyun, “Yes, you’re the first human in a long time that didn’t try to hurt me.” He responded quietly and Kihyun frowned. Obviously discovering non-humans would frighten anyone but he’d never hurt someone who wasn’t trying to hurt him first. 

Hyunwoo watched Kihyun curiously. “You’re not upset?” He asked and leaned in a little to see Kihyun’s face better. Kihyun cleared his throat and tried to pretend Hyunwoo wasn’t almost in his lap. “Well no I guess not” He muttered, “Not sure how that qualifies me to be your uh crush though.” Seriously Kihyun? He should mind his own business. Hyunwoo smiled and reached a hand out to brush Kihyun’s cheek again, “It’s more than that. You’re kind to us even when you were scared” His voice was oddly soothing, “You talk to me as if I’m like you and you’re so good looking I can barely breathe.” Kihyun’s eyes were wide by the end. That was the nicest confession he’s ever had. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and brushed his hands over his pants. After a moment Kihyun leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against Hyunwoo’s. It was chaste and just enough to show Hyunwoo they were on the same page. Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun startled before the hand brushing his cheek cupped it and he pressed his lips against Kihyun’s again. Their mouths learned from each other and after a short time they pulled away with a gasp. Hyunwoo immediately pressed his face in to Kihyun’s neck and inhaled. “You still smell so good.” 

Kihyun giggled at the sensation and reached for Hyunwoo’s closest hand. The room was quiet but peaceful now as Hyunwoo brushed his nose and lips over Kihyun’s neck. After a moment Kihyun finally spoke, “Does this mean you’re courting me?” He grinned as Hyunwoo laughed quietly. “Yes” Hyunwoo murmured against his skin, “I want to be your mate” He felt Hyunwoo pause, “Boyfriend.” He clarified and Kihyun smiled. This was probably going to be a strange relationship in the beginning. Kihyun didn’t doubt that for a second. But he was surprisingly enthusiastic to see what the future would hold.


End file.
